


Confession

by Ariyana



Category: Hellsing, The Order | Sin Eater (2003)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Seras Victoria finds herself on the trail of a mysterious being known as the Sin Eater, but she hasn't gone unnoticed.
Kudos: 8





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover is unrelated to any of my other Hellsing crossover pieces. It maintains a continuity of its own. This was originally written back in 2005.

**Title:** Confession  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandoms:** Hellsing/The Order  
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 1,129  
**Disclaimer:** The Order is the property of 20th Century Fox. Hellsing is the property of Kohta Hirano.  
  
  
**A/N:** This is set a few years after the anime series and the movie, The Order. I'm going with the assumption that Sir Integral got the organization back and that Seras over the years has began to handle missions on her own. Of course it is Alternate Universe or Alternate Reality to make the two canons mesh.  
  
****

**Confession**  
**By Ariyana**

****  
  
  
Seras Victoria was a woman of true contradictions. He had done his homework concerning his pursuer, the vampire Seras Victoria chose to live like a mortal in spite of her vampirism. No longer a slave to the vampire who created her she continued to cling to her mortality as if she were truly mortal. That notion intrigued him it had only been a few years since he had been tricked into becoming the other but he had already grown accustomed to the lifestyle. So much so that he had no qualms about cutting a deal with a member of the Royal Order of Knights.  
  
What was religion to him anymore? Once upon a time he had been such a devout Catholic believing in the old ways. A Carolingian who in all likelihood would have ended up becoming a member of Section XIII Iscariot if he had not been fooled into becoming the Sin Eater instead. Thinking back on his life it angered and saddened him that he had wasted precious time in the pursuit of knowledge. Time that he could have spent in the arms of Mara. His lost love was nothing but a bittersweet memory now. The small burden of sins he had relieved her of before she passed was all he had left of her.  
  
Seras Victoria somehow reminded him of Mara both were lovely and too kind for the fate that they had been dealt. He watched Seras from a distance, even though her orders were to destroy the abomination that had "killed" her leader's comrade, Seras was becoming obsessed over the few pieces of information he had allowed her to learn. He wasn't sure why but he felt like giving a confession rather than hearing one.  
  


\-------------------

  
  
She had been on the trail of the Sin Eater for weeks and had turned up nothing that could appease her superiors. Sir Hellsing wanted this creature dead for what he had done to one of her fellow Knights. Her former Master just looked at her in disgust for her lack of leads. Nothing about this mission added up to her. If that maid had not made a report about a strange man and a horrible scream the night of the murder, they would have nothing. As a matter of the fact the murder would be considered natural causes otherwise. The markings on the bed, the ones written in Aramaic had been the only other lead. The more she uncovered the more she wanted to know about this Sin Eater. Her search lead her to a name of an ex-priest who had vanished shortly after killing a man in the middle of St. Peter's Cathedral in Rome. Alex Bernier had disappeared without a trace it was if he had never existed. The chances were high that he was her Sin Eater, but Alex Bernier's story was very sad. He had lost everything dear to him; his parents, his mentor and he had even lost his lover. That was what she had learned from Father Thomas. Apparently Father Thomas and Alex Bernier were the last members of their Order of Carolingians. Now Father Thomas was a member of Iscariot but served the group half-heartedly.  
  
Alucard had told her she was just spinning her wheels searching for information on some likely dead priest but her gut instinct told her that Alex Bernier was alive and he was the Sin Eater. She had exhausted all her leads by the time she reached Ireland. She was no longer in friendly territory the night she stepped foot into a Catholic Church. Although she had been Protestant when she was mortal, she could still appreciate the beauty of the architecture.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice called from the shadows.  
  
She turned to see a young man most likely in his mid twenties. He sounded British and was very handsome to her vampiric eyes. "Yes, it's quite lovely," she answered.  
  
"Well Seras Victoria, I've lead you on quite the chase but what shall you do now that you are in the territory of the Vatican?"  
  
"I see so you're the Sin Eater? Do you mind if I call you Alex?" She asked confidently.  
  
He simply smiled and nodded his approval. "May I call you Seras then?"  
  
His voice was so sweet and very alluring. How could she refuse his politeness? "Of course."  
  
"Since you are Nosferatu it would be no problem for you to overpower me. You could kill me right now and your superiors would defend your actions to the Vatican," he spoke honestly.  
  
"My job is to destroy evil but I don't believe you are evil."  
  
"I once thought that of the man before me. I was wrong, he was evil. You may be wrong as well."  
  
"I don't believe that is true. I've talked to Father Thomas, he remembered you fondly. Just tell me, did you kill Sir Penwood?"  
  
"No I didn't, he was nearing death already. I just gave him absolution. I set him free of his sins. The sins that he had committed behind your Master, Sir Hellsing's back."  
  
She wasn't sure why she believed him, this was the first time they had met face to face but her instincts told her he was being truthful.  
  
"You and I are not so different. We both live under a curse that is also a blessing."  
  
"There is no blessing in being a vampire," Seras scoffed.  
  
"True but you are not like most vampires. A vampire with his or her humanity in tact is very rare. So in your case vampirism is a blessing. You now have the strength to help others in a way that you never could have, back when you were just a mortal. The same applies to me, I choose to give absolution to those that deserve that chance. I take on their burdens so that they may enter God's Kingdom. Tell me Seras do you want absolution?" Alex asked with the slightest hint of seduction in his voice.  
  
His question truly startled her. The longest silence hung between them as her mind swirled with confusion. Could he relieve her of the burden of being a monster? Her greatest fear was to become like Alucard, who killed with no remorse. At the same time helping to rid her country of vampires and ghouls had been fulfilling. Knowing that she was helping to spare innocent lives by killing those dark creatures gave her a small sense of peace but...  
  
"Yes, someday I do want absolution," she answered slowly willing her voice not to break.  
  
He walked toward her sympathetically placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "I see, then shall we make a deal?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded softly as a single blood tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
